The present invention is about using the trace mineral element indium, number 49 on the Periodic Table of Elements, in water-soluble forms as a nutritional supplement in humans, mammals, fowl and reptiles. The indium element appears in nature in trace amounts, being the seventh rarest element, and is hard to absorb being generally insoluble in water. This problem of inabsorption has been solved by Bonadio's U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,847 entitled “Methods for Administering Nutritional Indium,” which specifies taking indium-sulfate all by itself, away from all foods, approximately 7 to 10 hours after eating or first thing in the morning, by liquid drops taken orally on the back of the tongue to be swallowed into the stomach, then waiting ten to thirty minutes before consuming other drink or food, for maximum absorption. It is believed that some indium may be absorbed under the tongue also, but perhaps not so efficiently. This patent relates to using every other form of pure elemental indium and its compounds for nutritional purposes.
The first scientists to do any nutritional studies of indium were Dr. Henry A. Schroeder and assistants Balssa, Mitchner, Kanisawa, Nason and Vinton of Dartmouth University Medical School in 1964 to 1973 who published thirteen studies of indium effects on mice, the main papers propounded in the Journal of Nutrition Vol. 101-10, pages 1431-1438 (1971) entitled “Scandium . . . Indium in Mice, Effects On Growth & Lifespan;” in the Journal of Nutrition Vol. 104, pages 157-168 (1974); and in the Journal of Nutrition Vol. 106-2, pages 198-203 (1976) entitled “Interactions of Trace Metals In Mouse Tissues.” These studies proved indium to be non-toxic in thousands of mice experiments, and therefore safe for all mammals including humans if taken by certain methods within appropriate dosage limits.
W. E. Cooley found indium prevents tooth decay in U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,806. H. J. Rogers found indium useful for enterochelin complexes on klebsiella pneumonia in U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,477. Schlesinger found indium inhibits cell-mediated disorders in U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,480. Bonadio's experimental research on indium was corroborated by Joseph B. Marion's findings and user reports published in the book “Indium, New Mineral Discovery of The 21st Century by Information Pioneers Publisher 2003. Dr. Robert Lyons published similar nutritional findings of indium in the books “Indium, the Missing Link Mineral” by New Health Press 2001; and “The Anti-Aging Health-Promoting Mineral Indium” by Banner Health Books 2004, also finding increased athletic strength, power, speed and recuperative tendencies. In a nutshell, indium may be the greatest nutritional discovery of the 21st century because it allows level-2 glandular performance previously unknown or thought impossible.